


Is there anybody out there?

by Spazzyangel97



Series: Playlists [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Music, Playlist, space, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzyangel97/pseuds/Spazzyangel97
Summary: A playlist for the wonder of looking at the stars and imagining more, of the dream of better things among the stars.





	Is there anybody out there?

**[Is there anybody out there?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F8tracks.com%2Fclumsyangel97%2Fis-there-anybody-out-there&t=YTMzNTFjMDc3NDBjM2RiNjEyZDdlMWViNTYzZjZiNTRmYWQ5OTJiNSxWM2UzUWJuZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AJwFYLiNFW2fCUUss_NbzUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fclumsyangel97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178415523842%2Fis-there-anybody-out-there-a-playlist-for-the&m=0)**  - A playlist for the wonder of looking at the stars and imagining more, of the dream of better things among the stars.

> _The Confrontation_  - Dan Romer, Benh Zeitlin ||  _Welcome To Planet Earth_  - Ben Foster ||  _Cosmic Love_  - Florence + the Machine ||  _Into Eternity_  - Brian Tyler ||  _Madame de Pompadore_  - Murray Gold ||  _Mercury_  - Sleeping At Last ||  _Yvaine_  - Andy Brown, Ilan Eshkeri ||  _Choosing Dauntless_  - Junkie XL ft. Ellie Goulding ||  _Chevaliers De Sangreal_ \- Hans Zimmer ||  _Gray’s Theme_  - Ben Foster ||  _Angel On The Wing_  - Rupert Gregson-Williams ||  _Trenzalore/The Long Song/I Am Information (Reprise)_  - Murray Gold ||  _Holes In The Sky_  - M83 ft. Haim

_[8Tracks](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F8tracks.com%2Fclumsyangel97%2Fis-there-anybody-out-there&t=YTMzNTFjMDc3NDBjM2RiNjEyZDdlMWViNTYzZjZiNTRmYWQ5OTJiNSxWM2UzUWJuZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AJwFYLiNFW2fCUUss_NbzUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fclumsyangel97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178415523842%2Fis-there-anybody-out-there-a-playlist-for-the&m=0) _

_[Playmoss](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fplaymoss.com%2Fen%2Fclumsyangel97%2Fplaylist%2Fis-there-anybody-out-there&t=MGVmMWM5NmIzMjE5YjU3NTYzYzI0Y2U4YTBhOWM4OGRiZmRiNzUzYixWM2UzUWJuZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AJwFYLiNFW2fCUUss_NbzUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fclumsyangel97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178415523842%2Fis-there-anybody-out-there-a-playlist-for-the&m=0) _

_[Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Falbum%2F1XkXmvhIZzIZDIg70zaLMW&t=MmMzMTE2MDE4ZDI0OTNjMzRlMDMxZTVjOTM2YTVhMzgxMTVkMzMzNSxWM2UzUWJuZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AJwFYLiNFW2fCUUss_NbzUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fclumsyangel97.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178415523842%2Fis-there-anybody-out-there-a-playlist-for-the&m=0) _


End file.
